


Rambling (Madcap's Ficlets and Drabbles Collection)

by rrc



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Alcohol, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Double Drabble, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drinking, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Night Terrors, Old Man McGucket - Freeform, Pansexual Character, Swearing, Triple Drabble, Wordcount: 0-100, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500, almost drabble, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrc/pseuds/rrc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stories of various fandoms in 500 words or less (anything over that I publish it on its own). Check out the first chapter (i.e. the index) to find what you're looking for. </p><p>Fics range from General Audiences to Mature ratings, and will be marked accordingly in the Notes section, along with their respective tumblr links and any other content warnings or descriptions. Might also contain poetry unless I feel the need to make another collection for that stuff (all of which will be marked accordingly). Note that these are pretty much all unbeta'd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Index

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION: This collection is now retired, I will be posting drabbles individually from now on.

 

( _Fics will be listed as such: Ch #._  Title. _[''Poem', if it applies]._ _Fandom_ ; _Rating; Ship; Wordcount; Short Description.)_

 

  1. The Index. (You Are Here lmfao) 
  2. _Recollection._  Gravity Falls; T; N/A; 131 words; Fiddleford has a nightmare, but he can't remember it. 
  3. _Buzzed._ Rick and Morty/Transformers: Rescue Bots; T; Ezra Greene/Rick Sanchez; 100 words; Rick is in love and it's gross.




	2. Recollection (GF)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiddleford has a terrible dream. If only his mind worked anymore.
> 
> (( _[Tumblr.](http://themadcapmathematician.tumblr.com/post/141663976883/recollection-ficlet)_ ))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen and Up.
> 
> Relationships: None. 
> 
> Warnings: trauma, night terrors, and memory gaps. 
> 
> Author's Notes: features Old Man McGucket being sad. 
> 
> Wordcount: 131.

It's always the same. He'll wake up cold, shaking, breathing ragged, his skin and clothes and the near-matted beard wrapped around his chest drenched with his own sweat. His heart racing, like he's been running from something. His eyes twitching, like he's seen something.

He'll shut them, trying to recall what the dream was about. 

Nothing. Nothing but an endless blank. 

Sometimes if he concentrates hard enough and for a good long time, he feels it...on the edge of his memories...flashes of light and movement and emotion, but he  _just...can't..._

Fiddleford pulls the thread-bare pillow over his head, shaking again. Stupid, useless, crazy Fiddleford...stupid, useless, broken mind... 

He feels like a traitor. he doesn't know why. 

All he can remember is a pyramid and a crossed-out eye. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I hc poor Fiddleford has night terrors. Weekly, if not more often. Alone. : ( 
> 
> I think the memory erasing gun just kind of shuffles bad memories to the subconscious, or at least doesn't eradicate said subconscious impression of them. Plus, I don't think Bill, the trillion year old evil that he is, ever truly goes away. but maybe that's all just me lol. Enjoy that cheery thought~


	3. Buzzed (RAM/TF:RB)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick is drunk...drunk on _love_.
> 
> (( _[Tumblr.](http://themadcapmathematician.tumblr.com/post/141664768933/buzzed-drabble)_ ))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen and Up. 
> 
> Relationships: Rick Sanchez/"Doc" Ezra Greene (Transformers; Rescue Bots).
> 
> Warnings: drinking, drug mention, and swearing.
> 
> Wordcount: 100.
> 
> //

_It's the drugs_ . He tells himself. _It's the goddamned whisky._

But good-fucking-god, does Ezra make shitty dim bar lighting look like a heavenly glow. Everything that man touches becomes the divine.

Rick drags himself a little closer. Maybe Ezra's presence can make him a bit more righteous, too.

"Rick...?" Ezra queries.

Rick reaches up and pushes Ezra's locs behind his ear. "Y-you're c-cute when y-you're confused..." he stutters and slurs.

Ezra smiles. There's a slyness to it. "Then I guess it's a good thing that you never cease to baffle me."

Rick's breath hitches. He smothers it with uneven laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i ship this _so hard_ my friends. you all have no idea


End file.
